uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 03
Dialòg Prononciation zissé sioR bRan ode l'o'''nndonn...kim'i'tt yévo...mol voï d'a'sské ide vo...né tio peille...dé Hot'e'l sé mol pR'i'yann, né v'é'Ri ail ide oss mol kommf'o'Rti...konn vou dé baR...i sé mol s'ou'ssti...i oss, '''i'tem p'i'''vo 'é'coua...bé dé baR...i nème ou biR... nème vou oss ou biR...né, d'a'sské, i gouss né mol biR, m'ou'jé ou lim'o'nade...s'e'RvoR...pR'i'yimm...s'a'pRou missi'o'R. Notes Vocabulaire Noms *'hor/e = heure/s *'sedia = '''semaine *'prijèd = petit déjeuner *'ov/e =' œuf/s *'butir =' beurre *'vag =' voiture *'bus =' bus *'trafik =' circulation *'midjèd '= déjeuner *'dom =' foyer, maison *'be dom = ' chez soi *'morna =' matin *'vekèl =' réveille-matin *'bania =' salle de bains *'kokia =' cuisine *'duc = '''douche *'dant/e =''' dent/s Verbes *'sia livo = '''se lever *'avo =''' avoir *'inìzo =' commencer *'fendo =' finir *'je ste = '''il y a *'mozo =''' pouvoir *'parko =' (se) garer *'sia veko =' se réveiller *'sia lavo =' se laver *'sopo =' dormir *'dringo =' sonner Adverbes *'siudim = '''d’habitude *'solem = seulement *'ru = '''de retour *'midià = mid *'sim = '''ainsi, alors *'posen = ' tard Grammaire Formation des adverbes On peut former un adverbe à partir de 'tout adjectif 'en ajoutant '-M ou '''-IM. Exemples : *'komforti ': confortable > komfortim ': confortablement *'veri ': vrai '> verim ': vraiment *'trist ': triste '> tristim ': tristement *'duv ': profond '> duvim ''': profondément De même, on peut former ''des adjectifs à partir des ''noms ''en ajoutant '-I. '''Exemple: '''vag ': voiture > vagi ': de voiture '> vagim ': en voiture (“''voiturément” '') '* ' Les adjectifs/participes passés en '-EN 'donnent des adverbes en '-EM 'Ex: '''solen ': seul '> solem ': seulement '* ' Les adjectifs/participes présents en '-AN '''donnent des adverbes en '-AM 'Ex: '''prijan ': agréable '> prijam ': agréablement. Pronoms personnels objets *'MA '= me, moi *'TA '= te, toi *'HA '= le, lui *'CA '= la, elle *'JA '= le, lui (neutre) *'NA '= nous *'VA '= vous *'LA '= les, eux *'SIA '= se, soi Pluriel des noms On ajoute '''-E '''aux noms terminés par une '''consonne; '-S '''aux noms terminés en '-A (ou une autre voyelle) Ex: 'Ov/e '= oeuf/s, 'dant/e '= dent/s, 'vag/e '= voiture/s, 'hor/e '= heure/s, 'bus/e '= bus, 'duc/e '= douche/s, 'man/e '= homme/s ; 'dia/s '= jour/s, 'sedia/s '= semaines, 'burò/s '= bureau/x, 'taksì/s '= taxi/s, 'menù/s '= menu/s Conjugaison d'un verbe réfléchi *'I vek ma '= je me réveille *'tu vek ta ' = tu te réveilles *'he vek sia ' = il se réveille *'ce vek sia '= elle se réveille *'je vek sia '= il se réveille (neutre) *'nu vek na '= nous nous réveillons *'''vu vek va = vous vous réveillez *'lu vek sia' = ils se réveillent *'sia veko '= se réveille Exercice Traduto in Uropi #Je prends deux œufs et une tasse de thé au petit déjeuner. #Elle ne peut pas se garer. #Ils finissent le travail à six heures. #À quelle heure vous réveillez-vous ? #À quelle heure se lèvent-ils ? #Elle va se coucher (''ito a led '') à onze heures moins le quart. Solutions Voki pratìze Numare Ka hor se je? Je s’'un '(hor), 'du '(hore), 'tri '(hore), '''kwer, pin, ses...' ' Je s’un... du... tri... kwer... pin... ses.., nev... *'id KWERT ' *'id MIJ ' *'min KWERT''' Be ka hor? Je s’morna...i s’in led, i sop... De vekèl dring !!!!! I''' vek ma''' A : '''- Be ka hor '''vek '''tu '''ta ? B : '- i '''vek ma '''be sep... be oc...sep id mij... oc id kwert... '''A : '- Be ka hor '''vek '''he '''sia ? '''ce '''sia ? '''lu '''sia ? 'vek '''vu '''va ? vek '''nu '''na ?' B : '''- he '''vek sia '''be... ce... lu... vu... nu... '''POS, I LIV MA... A : '- Be ka hor '''liv '''tu '''ta ? '''liv he sia ? liv ce sia ? liv vu va ? liv lu sia ? '''B : '- I '''liv ma '''be... he... '''ce... nu... lu... '''POS, I IT A DE BANIA, I LAV MA, I NEM U DUC, I LAV MI DANTE... A : '- Be ka hor lav tu ta ? nem tu u duc ? lav tu ti dante ? '''B : '- I lav ma be... I nem u duc be... I lav mi dante... '''POS, I IT A DE KOKIA, ID I NEM PRIJÈD... 'A : '- Ka nem tu po prijèd ? 'B : '- I nem pan id butir id marmelad... 'A : '- Be ka hor nem tu prijèd ? it tu a vark ? inìz tu varko ? 'B : '- I nem prijèd be... I it a vark be... I inìz varko ne. Plural 'A : '''V ol tu u vas biri ? tej ? limonad ? stek ? un ov ? vag ? '''B : '- Ne, i vol tri vas'e '''biri... du tase teji... kwer vase limonadi... du steke... pin ove... du vage... '''A : '''Nem tu u bir ? un hor ? u pan ? u sandwìc ? u duc ? '''B : '- Ne, i nem du bir'''e... '''tri hore... kwer pane... tri sandwice... du duce... Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi